The Growing (House Item)
| altname =The Growing| }} Book Text | pages = 12| preceded_by = | followed_by = }} The Growing Second Edition This book is a creation myth as told by the Valkyrie. As the world aged, the innocence of youth would begin to fade. As the elements would rebuff another, so too would the Urges bristle in the presence of another. This was time known as the Growing. Things were neither good nor were they bad, for the mortals would be the ones to make the ultimate choice. However, this was not the case everywhere. In another world, in a world of never-ending Ice, there would be a place where the Contentment never ended. The Valkyries soared throughout their kingdom city known as the Cloister of Euphoria. Being led by their Queen, Frikka, they would know only Happiness, Peace, and Harmony. After ages of contemplation, the Queen would understand how this came to be. For you see, Frikka was the first Valkyrie to think of the opposite. Knowing that Happiness came from the absence of Despair, that Peace came about from the end of War and Harmony was known only when Strife was overcome. Seeing that her people did not know this, they could never appreciate what it was that they had. And that was what she would give to the Valkyries - appreciation of the gifts given to them by the Mother Urge. Gathering her people together, she gave a grand speech about what it was that she had found. She explained to them what they were missing in their lives, but her speech was only met with blank stares. As she continued, she saw that she would have to give a demonstration of what she meant. In order for her people to understand Happiness she must show them Despair. Selecting from the crown the greatest ballad singer within the Cloister of Euphoria, the Queen banished her to a life in exile. For the first time ever, a cry of anguish was heard within the Cloister. Frika explained that only when the singer would return to the Cloister, would Despair end and Happiness resume. In order for her people to understand Peace, she would have to show them what War was. She divided the Cloister of Euphoria into two peoples and set them against each other. Initially not knowing what to do, they stood there. After some time, however, the Valkyries got the hang of it and aggressively attacked each other. Frikka explained that once everyone could learn to get along with each other, War would end and Peace would begin. In order for her people to understand Harmony, she would have to show them what Strife was. To demonstrate this she began to destroy all of the art, all of the songs, and all of the sculpture within the Cloister of Euphoria. As the Valkyries looked at their spartan surroundings, they felt strife deep in their hearts. Frikka explained that when the art, and with it comfort, would return is when Strife would end and Harmony would begin again. Frikka concluded her speech to the Valkyries by telling them that when all Happiness, Peace and Harmony would return, the people would truly appreciate it all the more. Leaving her people with her greatest gift, she returned to her chambers to think upon what more she could give her people. As she sat in her chamber knowing that her people were no longer living in ignorance, Frikka felt as if she had granted her people a new life. She stood upon her balcony and watched as maiden after maiden would fight against each other, struggling to survive, and many wallowing in the depths of anguish. And she knew this would be all for the better one day. As she contemplated what she saw in the now ruined city of the Cloister, she was approached by the Urge of Ice. The Mother Urge asked Frikka what had happened in her absence and Frikka explained everything she had done for the Valkyries. The Mother Urge exploded in a fury never before seen by the Valkyries and its wake washed over them all.